


The grass could very well be greener

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kemonomimi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:45:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luci, oh Luci, feared his little fox would run away; of course he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The grass could very well be greener

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sorry about this, I don't know how long it’s going to be but I'd like to try and finish it but no promises as I never manage to finish any of my fan fiction.... 
> 
> If you have a problem with kemonomimi or people with animal ears and tails (or you just think it’s stupid), please escort yourself elsewhere. For those of you who do like such, enjoy! Feel free to ask questions if there are any!

There was once a wolf named Chuck, and he is where our story begins. This wolf was well… not the finest pup of the litter. He was scrawny, kind of edgy, and went through most of his life with a bottle of whisky in his hand. Though being born to a family of nobles much was expected of him, their only son was going to be king one day and was responsible for ruling over the kingdom. The Garrison was a city home to only the best; art, trade, culture. It ruled over the scattered villages across the land; the king and queen were merciful and war was never a problem.

When Chuck finally rose to the throne a golden age was brought forth, nomads from all around came to settle in the kingdom and flourished. New breeds never even seen before started to show up and flood the streets. Everything from Tigers to Elk came and thrived in the Garrison. Chuck in the center of his golden age had four sons, though he never did marry and settle down with a queen. His first son Michael was a pale wolf like his father and two years later Lucifer was born. Lucifer was a wolf though unlike both his father and brother he was born with a dark speckled pelt. Two years later he was graced with two more sons; Raphael, a jaguar with a dark pelt to match the night sky, and Gabriel, a red fox.

The kingdom continued to thrive for many years, until the King vanished. Chuck, days before Michael’s twenty-first birthday, disappeared without a single trace. People were stunned, though without a figure of power the kingdom would fall and all would be in shambles. With no other choice Michael rose to the throne and tried to continue his father’s rein. The kingdom continued to thrive and bustle; though Michael soon found conflict with his brother Lucifer. While there where many breeds and variations among the kingdom Lucifer found some to be higher than others; he wanted to create a class system that separated the high and the low. His opinions spread to Raphael who shared the same dreams as his brother. Michael found quarrel with this and dismissed Lucifer’s ideas and plans.

Lucifer backed off on trying to force Michael to change things but soon started to plot against his brother. All was well for a year, Lucifer and Raphael remained quiet over the time being and Gabriel, well… Gabriel became the kingdom’s trickster. Never causing any actual damage but mostly stealing things from Lucifer and hiding them around the Garrison’s streets. All was well, at that point at least.

On Michael’s twenty-second birthday his drink was poisoned and the king died that very night. The kingdom mourned but the culprit was never found; all they could do was appoint a new king and mourn the loss of a previous great. Lucifer soon rose to the throne with Raphael as his right hand advisor; none was the wiser of what Lucifer had done, except for Gabriel.

Lucifer started out his reign by creating the new class system. Any breed from outside of the Garrison walls was of low class by a default, though the class system extended into the city walls itself. The royal line spread throughout the city, Chuck’s line spread out to many other families. Cousins, Aunts, distant relatives even; they were automatically considered higher class. Depending on your breed you were treated differently within the walls of the Garrison. The worst part was that there was no systems to it, depending on Lucifer’s feelings on what breed you were you were treated differently and in this case, worse. People were kicked out of the city and soon the gates started to close on people considered lower in their lives than others.

The Garrison, in Lucifer’s eyes, was now only full of high breeds while the low class lived in the villages that scattered the land around the city. Over time no one in the city even questioned it, the Garrison started to flood and thrive again. Lucifer was not a violent ruler, he didn’t start wars but he put walls in-between people who weren’t any better or worse than their neighbors. Though he had no patience for those who defied him. The outlying villages and cities didn’t need the Garrison for anything other than trade, which was clamped down on quite a bit after the new rule. Though trade and life continued and outside the Garrison no one even followed the system. It wasn’t enforced anywhere else and so it wasn’t a major problem.

The two different classes lived easily avoiding one another; a low class breed would not interact with a high class as they are all cooped up in the high walls that surround the Garrison. A low class did not marry a high class and all was well as they didn’t interact anyway. Life continued on. No one went against Lucifer in his reign as he was feared by all others. The only one against him was his own brother; Gabriel. While Gabriel was only heir to the throne he could not act out against his brother, though he would let out the occasional snide comment at the dinner table. He spent most of his time away from his brothers, he spent his days playing music in the streets and stealing pastries from the bakery. Though Gabriel had never been outside of the Garrison walls; he wasn’t allowed to leave for the fear that he wouldn’t come back. He tried though; it was a regular day to day thing to see the fox heir being dragged away from the city gaits, though he never seemed to give the routine a break.

…

The Garrison walls towered over the city’s buildings casting shadows over the shops and houses within. The entrance was constantly crowded with guards as well as the watch towers placed on top of the wall. Gabriel had these wall memorized from top to bottom, he even knew most of the guards. From anyone else’s view the walls were impenetrable, but not to Gabriel. He had spent most of his days as of recently trying to find a way out of the city. There had to be a weak point in the walls security somewhere and he was determined to find that weak point and take advantage of it.

While Luci ran around pulling people down by their tails Gabriel plotted his escape from this hell hole. Playing music in the square was no longer a novelty to him as his Brother’s rule was corrupting people. He just wanted out. The guards dragged him away day after day as he was not allowed to leave the city. Luci, oh Luci, feared his little fox would run away; of course he would. Lucifer wasn’t fit to rule the city and after what he did to Michael Gabriel would never forgive him. He had only scorn left for his Brothers; there was no family to return back to if he left.

Well not immediate at least; unless cousin Cas was willing to help him there was no longer a reason for Gabriel to even remain in the city. Balthazar was willing to help him out but, well, he was a little too enthusiastic. Maybe he would take refuge in one of the outlying villages that surrounded the city, there was bound to be a place for him somewhere. If anything he would come back and help his cousins out, Anna too. Poor girl her parents treated her like a head case for her beliefs against Lucifer’s ideas. Gabriel was the only one ever in contact with Lucifer to actually make his opinions known.

Gabriel once again spent his day attempting to find weak points in security, all the while being dragged away by the guards every once and a while. This was all a game though, the real attempts started tonight. The city recoiled in on itself when the sun fell below the sky; people left the streets and vacated the stores, the city was quiet at dusk. This is when Gabriel started his real attempts. He had never made an attempt to get out at night in the hopes that they wouldn’t expect him. Every day he tried to find just the right spot to make his exit and he had finally found it.

After asking around he found out that the night shift guards that swapped out with the day guards had spent the day in the pub celebrating for God knows what. Whatever the reason it gave him an opening to make his way out without being noticed. There was a smaller door to the side of the gate made for people instead of the large carts that come through daily. Outside of the gates were thick forests that went on for miles before you even saw glimpses of civilization. After getting past the guards he would be clear to run straight into the woods and away from this damned city. Hopefully the guards would lose him in the woods and he would be clear to find a hiding place.

Gabriel packed a bag with only what he would need, along with his flute and enough money to buy just about anything he’d need; though not before changing out of his usually bright vibrant clothes and into something that wouldn’t draw attention. The king and his subjects lived in a large- well, castle in the middle of the city. Gabriel’s room was close enough to the ground that he was able to jump from the window and land without injuring himself. The streets were empty though he stuck to navigating through the alley ways that spread through the streets and hid from the main roads.

He ran quickly, if anyone were to check on him in his room and not find him the alarm would sound and his whole plan would be ruined. Stopping at the last alley way he looked out to the gate and the door he needed to make his way out of. The guards placed at each side to his surprise, well, one was already lying asleep on the ground. To his luck it was the guard that was placed closest to the door he needed to make his way out of.

Gabriel slunk up to the wall and shuffled along the length of it until he could reach the door. He lifted the plank of wood that locked the door from the inside and slowly pulled the door open. Gabriel rushed through the just as soon as the guard farthest from him realized what had happened and ran off to alert the others. The path from the gate was unpaved and completely alien to Gabriel but the door soon slammed behind him and he had no time to think as he ran off into the woods.

…

The Roadhouse was having a slow night. The inn’s rooms were mostly vacant and the bar only had a few occupants; the regulars and the few who just came around for Ellen’s famous apple pie. Samuel Winchester was bored to say the least, the tables weren’t going to get any cleaner and Dean had ran off in the middle of his chores to go pull a few girls tail’s. Thus leaving Sam with the job of cleaning up around the bar, which wasn’t so bad; it was the principal that counted. Jo was helping out at the bar like she did usually, though Ellen always had her eye on her. Now that the job was all done he just wanted to go out and read a good book.

He ran over to Ellen, told her that he was done, and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running out the door; he didn’t bother asking where Bobby was. Bobby and Ellen had taken him and Dean in after their parents died in a house fire. Dean ran out of the house with Sam in his arms but their parents didn’t make it; Dean was only four while Sam was just a few months old. Bobby and Ellen had been close friends of Mary and John and it only seemed right that they raised em’.

Bobby and Ellen eventually had their own kid and Joanna was welcomed with open arms by the whole family. Sam was ecstatic when he found out he was going to be an older brother, though when Jo actually came into the family Sam wasn’t expecting her to pull on his antlers so much.

Bobby was a grumpy old bull dog but family was just about the most important thing to him, Sam, Dean, and Jo where his kids and that was all that matter; well them and Ellen. Ellen was a warm and friendly doe who wasn’t afraid to turn and bight your head off; Dean had bolted straight out of the Roadhouse with his tail between his legs many, many times. Dean was, well, far too proud of his stripes and left an astonishing trail of broken hearts behind him for a twenty-one year old; though what more could you expect from a tiger. Sam was the quiet one in the family though he managed to stick out like a sore thumb due to his size and the rack of antlers he had to carry around on his head; Dean complained about back pains from working around the town but Sam never complained about being a moose now did he. Jo, last but not least, took after her father in blunt behavior but spent most of her time trying to act more like Dean, she didn’t have the stripes but she made up for it in speed as a tiger rarely beats a cheetah in a race.

Their family was strange enough but they did well in their little village. The Roadhouse was the center of town, people always gathered to spend their nights together at the bar enjoying the food. It was also a hot spot for travelers as the bar doubled as an inn and almost always had a room or two open. Sam though avoided the night life, unlike Dean, and preferred to spend most of his time, outside of working, reading and learning about the world around their tiny village. The different breeds and types of people there where in the world and how he hadn’t even seen half of them yet.

He walked along the unpaved road to the little library down the street from the Roadhouse. It wasn’t much and Sam had already read through more than half of their books but it was quiet and let him surround himself in the different worlds he read himself into. It was hard not to think that the world outside of his home town was more interesting than the dirt roads he walked every day.

After spending a few hours or so reading he put his books as they were about to close up for the night. As he made his way out onto the road once more he noticed that it was well past eleven o‘clock. The village was quiet as everyone was either tucked into their homes or out at the bar entertaining themselves. It was all rather nice really, the town was never very hustle and bustle but it was only ever this empty at night.

Though… there was a sound. It wasn’t clear or distinct but it was clearly coming from the opposite direction Sam was going in. His ears twitched upward when the sound got louder; it was someone or something making their way through the woods, and fast. Twigs swapping and bushes rustling as whatever it was that was trying to get out made its way towards the road. Sam didn’t move from his spot but he did manage to practically jump out of his skin when the creature burst out of the woods and ran a staggering line onto the road and towards Sam. The creature turned out to be a man who even in the light of the night looked rather short. Sam couldn’t see his face but the man continued to run at the same pace he did when he shot out of the woods.

The man must not have seen Sam at first because when his head turned towards him he slowed down sharply and almost ran right into him. Sam held out his arms as if to catch him if he would fall and looked down at him. Well he was different all right, he couldn’t make out much in the light but from what he could see he had a long bushy tail and pointed ears with little tufts on the very top. His pants were all ripped and holy from running through the woods, he carried a bag on his back and had his hair slicked back. The few spare leaves that stuck out of his hair caught Sam’s eyes for a minute but then he looked down and was met with honey colored eyes that even in this light shined.

Sam wasn’t one for being a bashful little school girl but hopefully it wasn’t bright enough for the man to see the blush that colored his face. The man was, from what he could see right then and there, attractive and if Dean could see him now, well, hopefully Sam wouldn’t have to look at the shit-eating grin he’d have on his face.

He quickly looked away and stepped back a foot or two, though he did catch the man’s eyes pointed up at his antlers. Sam was proud of them and all but he wasn’t comfortable being stared at and so he opened his mouth and directly inserted his foot.

“Are you alright? I mean it’s not that you don’t look alright, you look good, very good, great, it just sounded like you were running from something and well you ran over here really quickly and it looks like you’ve gone and ripped your pants and-“

Sam you’re rambling, stop it right now before you say something about how his face looks really nice and how- oh you bastard you looked  at his face. He’s smirking, oh wow that- Sam if you say anything about his lips I swear to God ill bite my own tongue.

The man held up his hands in an attempt to shut Sam up, “Whoa there Moosey, calm down. I was just in a bit of a hurry to get out of the woods is all”. He put down his hands and looked over Sam’s shoulder.

Moosey? Why is he calling me Moosey? I mean-

“Hey, not that it wasn’t wonderful talking to you and all but do you happen to know where I could find an inn?” the man looked up into Sam’s eyes and the remark about the nickname died in his throat.

Sam opened his mouth to answer but just ended up nodding his head and motioning for the man to follow him back to the Roadhouse. Though he could have sworn that right before he turned around that the man quickly looked over his shoulder and back at the woods as if something was after him.

…

As much as Gabriel wanted to think that the guards had given up back at the stream he knew they wouldn’t be that easy to outrun. Lucifer was stubborn and would not give up trying to find him, whether it was just to punish him for running away or to just keep him cooped up in the city Gabriel didn’t want to know. Knowing his brother he would probably send out guards and they would search the towns that surrounded the city. He understood that stopping over night was risky but he was tired and a bit of a mess, his bag was defiantly heavier than it was in the beginning of the night.

The woods were thicker than he had expected and he couldn’t even stop to admire the stream half way through. Though he couldn’t complain, he was out and free of the cage he’d lived in all his life. It wasn’t supposed to be all that big of a deal, but I mean, he was really starting a new life! He would have to change his name of course but he could still be himself as no one would recognize him. Though the only real difference was he no longer lived a high and lavish life, he probably would be arrested if he tried stealing any pastries too.

Setting his ideas aside he would have to find an inn for the night and leave early the next morning as the guards wouldn’t have to look very far for him if he stayed this close to the city. The little town he ended up in was about five or six miles away from the city and Gabriel was exhausted.

Though he didn’t plan running into a fucking giant. The moose was just walking down the road aimlessly and Gabriel didn’t even notice he was there until he almost ran straight into him. Though he also wasn’t planning on the stranger being flat out, well, hot. He managed to tower over him in height and not to mention the huge antlers he had on the top of his head. Gabriel managed to smirk and not giggle when the guy started babbling; he blushed and his ears drooped considerably. Though Gabriel held back on commenting on how nervous he looked.

Moosey led him to the inn down the street which also doubled as a very noisy bar. If he wasn’t so tired he would have tried to enjoy himself, but after letting out a yawn he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay up.  He got a few stares from some of the people at the bar but Gabriel was too interested in the many different breeds there were in this one room. Types he’d never even seen before in the city, now that he thought about it, tall and handsome was the first moose he’d ever seen also. Gabriel wasn’t pay attention though when  he picked up a key from under the bar counter and waved for Gabriel to follow him up a set of stairs.

Noticing that he was supposed to follow Gabriel didn’t even question the gesture. Gigantor walked in front of him up the stairs and Gabriel couldn’t complain as his escort had a pretty nice ass. “So Gigantor, do you lead all the strangers you meet on the streets up to their rooms or am I just special?” Gabriel swished his tail back and forth as he walked up the stairs. Stretch noticeably tensed and, while Gabriel couldn’t see his face, probably blushed enough to make a tomato jealous.

“Technically it’s my job, seeing as my parents own the place.” He said as they reached the top of the stairs, he then led Gabriel to the room on the farthest end of the hall. That made a lot more sense, I mean why else would he have gone behind the counter himself. He put the key in the door, turned the knob and stepped back to let Gabriel in.

“Goodnight, enjoy the room” he smiled slightly and turned to leave Gabriel behind.

“Hey!” he turned around and looked Gabriel right in the eyes. “What’s your name? I can’t keep callin’ you Moosey now can I?” Gabriel smirked and continued to swing his tail back and forth.

“Sam, uh yeah the nicknames were getting kind of… annoying- “

“Sam… hmmm; I rather like the nicknames myself. Alright well, goodnight!” and with that Gabriel pulled the key out of the lock and closed the door, not giving Sam the time to ask what Gabriel’s name was. Gabriel hadn’t thought of one yet…


End file.
